


New Years Fun

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, New Years, Other, Party, Silly, friend fun, only ships here are friendships, yugi and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: Happy New Years





	New Years Fun

It was New Years Eve and the party had been going for a while. Just about everyone with the exception of a few, were drunk. The party was being held at Duke's house because it was big enough to hold everyone.

There were several empty pizza boxes laying about and one half pizza was left on the table. The music was blasting, Tea danced in the middle of the room until she got tired and went on upstairs to bed. 

Everyone else continued doing their own thing,

Joey had been encouraging Tristan to try various stupid things like making a milkshake out of a slice of pizza and a couple scoops of ice cream. Unfortunately they forgot to put the lid on the blender so they ended up making a huge sticky mess.

Joey eventually challenged Duke to a rather drunken game of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Now Tristan was attempting to stand on top of the couch with a beer bottle in hand.

"I'm King of the wooorld." Tristan yelled before promptly falling behind the couch. The bottle fell from his hand and spilled all over the carpet.

"I'm okay." He called out raising a hand in the air.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at his friends, he was getting some good photos and video of his friends. He was never going to let them live this party down. He quickly ducked as a die came flying past.

"Shorry Yuug" Joey said slurring his words a little. Joey wasn't a big drinker, generally preferring to avoid alcohol. Having been quite put off it after having to live with his constantly drunk and a abusive father for most of his life, so it had been a quite a surprise to everyone to see him drunk. While he didn't drink very often and got drunk even less, but if he knew there was someone around to stop him before he went to far he allowed himself one day a year in which he would indulge a bit. Just as long as it wasn't beer, it was the on drink he flat out refused to ever touch.

The game of Dungeon Dice monsters he had challenged Duke to had now devolved into nothing more then them throwing die at each other.

"Hey, dicey boy have another." He laughed throwing another die at him. This time it landed in Duke's drink.

Over on the couch Bakura was singing loudly and rather off key to what ever song happened to be playing. He also wasn't a big drinker and it was only by pure accident after having taken several drinks from the punch bowl realizing only that he'd been taking from the one that Marik had decided to spike.

"Hey, fluffy." Marik staggered over drunkenly towards Bakura and began petting his hair "Your hair's soft." He grinned and started to braid it .

Yugi quickly snapped a couple pictures of them.

"You know your kinda cute." Marik had a large goofy grin on his face as he said this. He turned Bakura around once he had finished braiding his hair and kissed him on the nose "I luv you." He said drunkenly and then joined Bakura in singing.

Yugi looked around the room at all his friends. Tristan had started to talking to a plant, Duke had since passed out but Joey kept throwing die at him anyways. Marik and Bakura sat on one of the couches singing terribly off key. Yugi couldn't help but wonder jsut how Tea was managing to sleep through all this. He was busting a gut laughing, this was the most fun he had had in a long time and he had made sure to take plenty of photos and video to remember it by. "They are so gonna hate me for this." He thought as he took a few more photos and one more video of Marik and Bakura singing.

~

Come morning everyone was waking up complaining about a headache.

Marik woke up with his arms around wrapped around Bakura and his head laying on his chest.

"Gah." He leaped off the couch with lightning speed. 

Tristan awoke to discover himself hugging the pot of a plant. "Woah man what happened? My head is killing me."

Yugi seemed to be one of the least hung over out of the group.

"Come on get up." He told everyone. 

He went over to open a curtain when he heard some shout out "No don't open them!" before a chorus of groans could be heard from everyone as the all dove behind something or hid their faces as light poured into the room.

"Not so loud." Duke mumbled getting up and stumbling over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What all happened? And who braided my hair?" Bakura asked as he began undoing one of the many braids Marik had put in his hair the night before.

"Who wants to know what happened last night?" Yugi grinned holding his camera.

Everyone just looked at each other afraid to find out what exactly they may have done.


End file.
